Kushina
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Dia, Kushina Uzumaki, seorang wanita yang mempunyai seorang putra. Ia sekarang berstatus Janda, karena suaminya menceraikan dirinya. Wanita itu mempunyai pacar. Kiba Inuzuka namanya, dan hal itu membuatku sangat cemburu sekali. Yah, walaupun mereka tidak melakukan hubungan intim, Haha! OOC, AU, Typo, Drabble, Lime? Smut? Lemon? Incest!


Dia Kushina Uzumaki, Ibu rumah tangga. Ia adalah single parents yang merawat anaknya mulai dari kecil hingga dewasa, seorang Ibu dengan paras yang sangat cantik, mungkin bisa membuat kaum adam terus menyeka liurnya.

Dan aku, Naruto Uzumaki, 20 tahun. Pemuda pirang, anak dari Kushina Uzumaki dan... Ugh, Minato Namikaze. Aku agak jijik menyebutkan nama Ayahku. Dia dengan teganya meninggalkanku serta Kaachan.

Baik, lupakan.

Kami berdua tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana. Sebuah tempat tinggal yang layak untuk dihuni, cukup untuk melindungi kami dari hujan serta teriknya matahari.

"Ahnn...! Naru...!"

Sesosok wanita tengah mendesah menyebutkan namaku, ia tersenyum tipis dengan kedua manik violetnya yang sayu, serta kedua pipinya yang merona. Wanita itu sangat cantik, serta seksi. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana seksinya dia.

Dia layaknya seorang Bidadari yang jatuh dari langit.

Kedua benda besar itu terus bergoyang saat pinggulku terus bergerak maju-mundur, aku merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang yang tengah dimasuki oleh kejantananku. Sangat nikmat, seakan aku melayang ke atas.

Dia pun sama, wanita itu terlihat sangat menikmati permainan yang kulakukan. Namun, kegiatan kami terganggu oleh bunyi ponsel, wanita di didepanku ini langsung mengambilnya, dan menerima sebuah telepon.

"Ah, sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Um, aku juga. Baik sekali malah."

Aku agak cemberut dibuatnya. Pinggulku pun kugerakkan dengan cepat, ia langsung menatapku tajam. Aku terkekeh geli saat dia menatapku tajam. Ngomong-ngomong, dia sedang menerima Telepon dari Pacarnya.

"Apa? Kau mau kemari sekarang? Uagh, maaf, aku tersandung tadi. Tapi apa tidak masalah kalau kau kemari? Aku sedang keluar rumah loh."

 _"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggumu Kushina-chan."_

Duh, ketahuan. Ya, benar, wanita yang sedang berhubungan denganku ini adalah Kushina Uzumaki, Ibuku. Untuk pacarnya itu, namanya Kiba Inuzuka. Dia sangat tertarik dengan Kaachan setelah bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di sebuah acara, Kiba sendiri masih tidak mengetahui kalau Kushina Uzumaki ini adalah Kaachanku.

"Lebih baik jangan, aku akan berada diluar kota sampai beberapa hari."

 _"Ah, sayang sekali, aku hanya ingin memadu kasih denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kushina-chan."_

"Um, maafkan aku, Kiba- _kun._ Aku tidak bisa berjanji soal itu-Eh, Hey!"

Aku mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. "Biar aku yang berbicara!" Aku bisa mendengar suara terkejut dari seberang ponsel ini. "Oi, Kiba! Ini aku, Naruto."

Kiba bungkam saat aku mengambil paksa ponsel kaachan diseberang sana. "Naruto? Kenapa kau bersama Kushina-chan?"

"Dia Ibuku bodoh!"

Seakan ada sebuah background petir menyambar. "I-ibumu? Ya-yang benar saja!"

"Iya, dia Ibuku. Kushina Uzumaki, dan aku Naruto Uzumaki. Apa tidak terdengar familiar ditelingamu?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin 'kan!? Kau pasti berbohong Naruto."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Idiot." Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. Ia terdengar sangat tidak percaya akan fakta satu ini. "Kau ingat saat dia datang ke sebuah pesta sendirian, Kaachan kau ajak untuk berdansa, serta bertukar nomor ponsel."

"Ta-tapi dia terlihat masih muda-!"

"Kau memang Idiot, dia sudah berusia 39 tahun-awww...! Kaachan, kenapa sih?"

"Berikan ponselku!" Kaachan mencubit puting susuku. Duh, sakit, kekuatan monsternya masih mengerikan. "Ah, Kiba, maafkan anakku-kyaahh, Naruto!"

"Ku-kushina-chan, ka-kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Um, ahhn...aku tid-hnng, tidak apa-apa aahnn...Sochi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku hanya ingin memuaskan va***amu saja, Kaachan. P***sku butuh belaian dari tadi!" Aku menyeringai saat mengatakan hal itu, ia terlihat sangat malu sekarang. Kuulangi lagi, kaachan sedang menutup wajah malunya sekarang.

 _"Sial, kenapa Naruto terlihat tampan sekali."_

"Hey, aku mendengar gumamanmu loh."

"Ku-kushina-san, maafkan aku... Mu-mungkin kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, terima kasih!" Kiba menutup teleponnya, ia terlihat sangat shock mungkin. Hah, kau mau mengambil milikku!? Jangan harap! Dia-Kaachan adalah milikku seorang.

"Baik, setelah Kiba memutuskan hubungannya denganmu. Maka secara sepihak, aku mengklaim bahwa kau hanyalah milikku seorang, Kushina Uzumaki." Ujarku yang mendekatkan wajah kepadanya, ia terlihat diam dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Sangat imut, dan cantik. Aku tersenyum menatap wajah merona miliknya itu. "Kau harus Jujur, Kaachan."

"Oke, oke, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Sochi, aku berpacaran dengan Kiba hanya kedok untuk menghilangkan rasa Cinta ini. Kau tau, aku tidak mau melewati batas ini."

"Tapi kau melewatinya juga 'kan?" Seringaiku semakin mengembang, wajahnya pun semakin merona. "Tenang, aku juga... Mencintaimu, Kushi-chan." Bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"A-eh, em, um. Ya, aku-"

"Cukup, kita lanjutkan hingga kau mempunyai anak."

"Toong... Jangan kasar kepadaku... Sochi."

 _"As you wish, Mom."_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Iseng lagi~~**


End file.
